Starfire's Fate
by StarsnCyanide
Summary: Starfire has been poisoned and now has three days left to live So Robin must travel with Beastboy to Starfire's home planet of Tamaran to get a mysterous flower that could save her life. RobinStarfire RavenBeastBoy.. CHAPTER 6 UP!
1. Jinx and the Poison

Starfire's Fate  
  
hey Guys! this is my first Teen Titans fic. i Hope you enjoy.  
  
Im not good on the battle scenes..sorry..  
  
disclaimer-I do not own the titans.  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
The Teen Titans, Starfire,Robin,Raven,Beastboy,and Cyborg sat in their tower. It had been a very boring day. Since they had woken up once not one person had tried to rob a bank,beat someone up,get revenge on them, or anything. Beastboy and Cyborg had played almost every game they had for their gamestation. Raven had just about finished her book. Starfire was listing to the same CD. Robin was training. They were all very bored.   
  
"Too..Bored.." Beastboy said as he fell off the couch onto the floor. Starfire glanced over at him. Suddenly a loud ring came from the giant screen.  
  
"Finally some action!" Cyborg said happily. Raven put her book down and Starfire turned off her CD player. Robin came down the stairs out of the room.  
  
"Ready?" He asked all of them. They all nodded.  
  
"Lets go!"  
  
They All ran/flew down the street in their normal ways. The route the took lead them to a park. A Blinding pink light zoomed past Raven.  
  
"Jinx" She said. The team ran towards the sorce of the light.   
  
"You know..you could put someones eye out with that" Robin said.  
  
"You! You will not get away!" Jinx yelled fiering many blasts at them.  
  
"Split up!" Robin yelled.  
  
  
  
Starfire took the air high. She shot some blasts at Jinx but she deflected them. Raven Picked up some park benches and threw them at her but she doged them. Robin took out his (idk what u call it...a staff?) Staff and charged at her while Cyborg was chrging from the other side and Beastboy from above as a bird. Jinx looked at them and jumped up causing them to collide. Starfire gasped and charged at Jinx with her green glowing eyes.   
  
"Say goodnight!" Jinx yelled throwing a round ball at Starfire and causing purple smoke to come out as she dissapeard.  
  
Sometime later Raven woke up. She looked around to see an empty park and the titans circling her. She walked to Robin and shook him to wake him up.  
  
"Hm.." He awoke with a stardle.   
  
"We lost.." Raven said. Cyborg got up slowly followed by Beastboy.  
  
"Where's Star?" Beastboy asked rubbing his head. Raven looked around and then pointed in the distance to a purple glowing light. Robin ran over to the light. Starfire lay on the grass. She looked like she was sleeping but Robin knew there was something else wrong.  
  
Raven walked over.   
  
"Posion" She said.  
  
"Poison.." Robin repeated curiously.  
  
"Lets get her back before it gets worse" Raven said.  
  
"R-Right" Robin said picking her up and running back in the direction of the tower with the Titans following him.  
  
~~~  
  
Hope you Enjoyed please review!  
  
OoSapphireoO 


	2. Flowers Of Tamaran

Starfire's fate  
  
hey Guys..Thanks for all your Reviews! Sorry i think i spelled alot of stuff wrong in the last chapter..i will read this over before i post it this time.  
  
whoo hoo hoo its chapter 2!..hehe..  
  
Chapter 2- Flowers of Tamaran  
  
Dis- i dont own Teen Titans cuz if i did Raven and BeastBoy would be married...  
  
~~~  
  
Robin sat on a chair in Starfire's room. He gazed at her. She was breathing heavily and Raven had said she had a very high fever. They called had called a doctor and he was going to be arriving soon.  
  
"Why did it have to be you Star" Robin blamed himself outloud.  
  
"Why couldnt it have been me.."He thought as he looked at her. Her eyes were shut tight and not being able to see her beautiful green eyes made Robin frown.  
  
"The doctor's here" Beastboy said walking into the room followed a tall man who Robin guessed was the doctor.  
  
~~~  
  
About an hour later the doctor told them that it was ok for them to go back in the room. He had told them to leave so he could examine Starfire.  
  
"She's not going to last long without these." The doctor explained handing Raven a bottle with pills in it.  
  
"I have never seen this type of poison before" Said the doctor. "I Would say about three days without the pills."  
  
"Three days for what?" Ask Robin.  
  
"Until she dies.." The doctor said.  
  
"D-dies..." Robin repeated in disbelief.  
  
"I am sorry..Those pills may give her and extra week or two and in 4 days she should be able to move. She wont be able to fly or use any of her power though. And dont let her either..or the poison will only spread faster...Call me if there is anything suspecious" And with that he walked out the door.  
  
~~~  
  
The remaining four Teen Titans circled Starfire's bed.  
  
"Get better soon Star..." Beastboy said sadly.  
  
"T-thank you" Starfire said through what seemed like pain.  
  
"Star!? You can talk!" Robin said shocked and also happy.  
  
"Barley..Robin i-i need you to listen to me v-very carefully...On my home p-planet there is a f-flower called the flower of t-tamaran...It is what gives people l-life even if they are an inch from death...there is a m-map in my draw o-of the flower f-field" Starfire paused and clenced her stoumach in pain. She took a deep breath and continued as they all listened carefully.  
  
"The route to Tamaran is in the back of my diary...t-the key..is in a black box u-under my bed...My d-diary is also in my draw...I am trusting you Robin...I-i think you should take someone w-with you to Tamaran..Please hurry..i am not ready t-to leave all of you y-yet.." With that she fell asleep.  
  
~~~  
  
The titans stared.  
  
"We better take a look at that map" Robin said breaking the silence.  
  
"Your really going?" Raven said.  
  
"Yea..Im not about to sit here and watch her in pain for the next two weeks or however long she is going to live for..if she knows there is a flower that can save her life then..im going to get it..Beastboy..I want you to come with me."  
  
"Huh!? why me?" Beastboy said.  
  
"I think Starfire would have wanted it this way.."  
  
"Ill set up a communication watch so you can both talk to us from Tamaran" Raven said.  
  
"And ill go get the ship ready." Cyborg said.  
  
"Im goin to get ready" Beastboy said walking out behind Raven and Cyborg. Robin look at Starfire.  
  
"Don't you worry Starfire..Your not going anywhere.."  
  
~~~  
  
What do you think? Please Review!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Starfire's Diary

Starfire's Fate  
  
Chapter 3- Starfire's Diary  
  
A/N Sorry it has been taking so long guys! the last week in summer i had it all finished but my stupid sister deleted it before i could post it..and my ASK THE TITANS story has been erased..im a lil confused on that but i might just repost it..ok so here yah go guys!! sorry if its a lil short its not really that hard to find a key a map and a diary when someone just told you where they were...;...  
  
~~~  
  
  
  
Robin walked out of Starfire's room and went to his own to pack. He came back a few moments after and looked down at the way Starfire layed there so calmly. He missed the beautiful green shine in her eyes.   
  
"Starfire" he said to her even though she couldnt hear him "I wish that i could just tell you how-" He peeked over his shoulder and Beast Boy was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Dont do that!!"  
  
"Sorry dude..go on finish your sentence" Beast boy joked.  
  
"Oh hahaha laugh it up Beast Boy..just wait till Raven finds out how YOU really feel"  
  
"Seriously man! your not gonna tell her are you!!"  
  
"nah im just messin with yah..you go look for the diary ill get the key."  
  
"Ok..what draw is it in?"  
  
"Thats the problem..i dont know.."  
  
~~~  
  
Underneath Starfire's bed was a mess. Robin had stuck his hand in something gooey. He took his hand out from under the bed.  
  
"What is it?" Beast boy asked while still trying to find her Diary.  
  
"Mint frosted pizza..."  
  
"Nasty..."  
  
"Any luck?"  
  
"nah...not yet anyway..wait.." Beast boy moved his hand all the way in the back of the third draw down and pulled out a purple book that said Starfire written in orange with a lock on it. He also pulled out a map with orange colord dots and a long road.   
  
"The flower feild?" Beast boy guessed.  
  
"Gotta be...Now as soon as i can find the key then we can get the map of Tamaran"  
  
"Leave it to me!" Beast boy said turning into a rat and crawling under Starfire's bed.  
  
A few minutes later beast boy came out holding a tiny black box in his mouth.  
  
"You couldnt have done that in the first place!" Robin said aggrivated.  
  
Beast boy changed back. "you told me to look for her diary.."  
  
"err..i suppose i did..now lets open it.."  
  
~~~  
  
Robin took the shiny silver key out from the black box and put it in the heart shaped lock. He turned the key to the right and the lock opened. Beast boy flipped through the pages of her diary. When he got to the back out fell a peice of paper that was folded into fours.  
  
"This must be it!" Robin said unfolding the paper and handing it to Beast boy.  
  
"sweet! ill go give this to Raven and then you can come down and we can prepare for lift-off!" Beast Boy ran down the hall.  
  
Robin flipped through some of the pages and found Starfire's last Diary entry. He looked around.  
  
He then began to read it.  
  
"Dear Peice of paper in my Diary,  
  
Last night we fought an evil villan named the puppet king. he switched me and raven's bodies and i could not smile or i would have destroyed half the town."  
  
He skipped a little.  
  
"Many things are strange to me on planet earth but there is one thing i feel most strongly when i am with Robin...i feel like im flying even when im not and i feel as if i am in a dream. My dear sheet of paper in my diary i-"  
  
"ROBIIINNN!!! c'mon! we have to go!" Beast boy yelled.  
  
"One second!!" Robin yelled back.  
  
"My dear sheet of paper in my diary..i belive this what on my planet is called Lana...I Belive i am in Love with Robin.."  
  
~~~  
  
PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	4. LiftOff

Starfire's Fate  
  
Chapter 4- Lift-off  
  
Hey Guys! Thanks so much to all of you who reviewed! Except you Pdogg55...you loser! Can't even spell 3 letter words . anyways! I'm finally updating for all of you who have been waiting I hope that this fic will get as many reviews and my hotel lust story. Anyways please review this and tell me what you think! This chappie might be a lil short.  
  
~~~  
  
Raven stood at the bottom of a large rocket shaped like a T at the bottom and what Cyborg had called the "T-Rocket."   
  
"You guys ready?" Raven asked.  
  
"Yea" Robin said.  
  
"I Think so.." Beast boy said sounding a little afraid.  
  
"Fasten your seatbelts boys its gonna be a bumpy ride..."  
  
Beast boy looked up. A screen had numbers counting down from ten on it. He closed his eyes tightly. Robin looked over at him and laughed a little.  
  
Before they knew it they were on their way to Tamaran. The map was automatically programmed into the T-rockets computer.   
  
"You guys ok in there?" Ravens voice was heard from an intercom.  
  
"I am..But I dunno about Beast Boy" Robin said looking over at him.  
  
"N-no I'm okay R-raven.." Beast boy said shakily. He was sitting in a corner huddle up in a ball.  
  
Several hours later Beast boy was asleep, and snoring loudly. Robin looked out the front window of the T-rocket.   
  
"BeastBoy!" He called. "Beastboy wake up!!"  
  
"Huh?" Beastboy lifted his head up off the rockets cold floor sleepily. "What is it?...Woah..."  
  
In front of the boys was a large green planet with patches of purple and pink all around it. The stars shone brighter than near the earth..or so it seemed.  
  
"Its so..Beautiful.." Robin said.  
  
"And..Big" Beastboy gulped.  
  
"Don't be such a baby..It must be nightime on earth..lets see...Raven?!" Robin called through the speaker.  
  
"What.."  
  
"Were here.."  
  
"Well..you don't want to cause a rucus and make them think your intruders or something so..maybe you should wait till morning?"  
  
"When is that?" Robin asked.  
  
"Hmm...About four hours"  
  
"I guess i could use some sleep" Robin said.  
  
"Yea..sleep..sleep..sleep is good..Beast boy gonna go sleep now..buh-bye" He fell over onto the floor.  
  
"What was that" Raven asked.  
  
"Beastboy" Robin aswered.  
  
"Is he okay?" Raven asked almost sounding conserned.  
  
"Why? are you worried?" Robin asked.  
  
"No..i just wouldnt want you to have to go into Tamaran alone."  
  
"He's fine he just fell asleep"  
  
"Should have known..Well..Goodnight Robin"  
  
"Goodnight Raven...Raven?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Tell Star i said goodnight."  
  
"I will Robin..I will.."  
  
~~~  
  
TBC  
  
Well!! What do you think!? Please please please review! Please! 


	5. Landing

Starfire's Fate

Chapter 5- Landing

Holy crap. Did you know it's been over a year since I wrote a new chapter? I know a few of you who are going to be pretty happy once you read this. I wanna thank all of you for your support on this. 160 reviews? I would have never thought of it! I just wish some of my other stories could get this far. I'm so sorry I havn't updated. I've had term papers due and I've been so busy! Well for a few people: I wrote this story before the episode with Starfire's Transformation so I didn't actuly know what Tamaran looked like. Thanks again and enjoy.

Disclaimer-I don't own Teen Titans.

Robin sat gazing out at the WHITE AND ROSE COLORED PLANET. It was beautiful. It made him wonder why Starfire had ever left there in the first place. Robin yawned realizing he was very tierd. "I hope we make it" He thought out loud.  
"Ra..ve..n"  
"What the-" Robin turned and saw Beast Boy in the corner huddled in a ball. "Mmm..Raven..your so soft"  
"Oo..k..a..y.." Robin was a little creeped out. He couldn't be talking about Raven..the same Raven who yelled at him and never laughed at any of his jokes. Though he already knew that Beast Boy liked her he could never understand why. Maybe it was for the same reasons he liked Starfire.

Maybe Beast Boy saw something different in her that no one else could see. Thats what Robin could see in Starfire. He could see even thought she was clueless sometimes it was cute. He could see deep down inside all she wanted to do was learn and have fun. But thats what Robin wanted to. Being the leader wasn't an easy job. He had to be firm. He had to be strong. Right? Having the feeling that sleep would have been a bad thought, Robin still felt tired as he stared back at Tamaran.

"Dude. Why are you still awake?" Beast Boy had been walking towards Robin.

"Dude.." He realized that sounded weird when he said it. "Why were you dreaming about Raven?"

"I-I wasn't!"

"Sure you were. I heard you. You said "Raven..Raven..Your so soft" What were you doing to her?" Robin laughed.

"N-nothing!! C'mon Robin don't laugh! It's not easy likeing a girl who can't like you back."

"I think if you give her a chance she'll like you."

"I just wish there was someway I could tell her you know? I mean, even though she might not be nice to me I still think she's really pretty. She has the most beautiful purple eyes and an amazing figure-"

"Yea I see you checking her out sometimes when we fight."

"Don't try to act innocent!" Beast Boy said hitting Robin's arm kiddingly "I see you stare at Starfire all the time!"

"Yea I do that don't I." Beast Boy nodded and laughed. He sat on the seat next to Robin spinning it around.

"Think Raven would like me more if I got a moped?"

Robin laughed. "I don't think Raven is the moped type."

"Yea. Your probably right."

Raven walked down the long hallway to Starfire's room. After she checked on her she had to go talk to the boys and tell them it was safe to go into Tamaran. She opened Starfire's door and walked into her room. Starfire was lying there with an emotionless face. Raven thought it kind of funny. She never pictured Starfire being seriouse but then she realized this was no time to think anything was funny.

"Starfire can you hear me?"

She didn't move.

Raven moved closer to her and wiggled her a little.

"Starfire?"

Still nothing.

"Starfire? Starfire!? Starfire!!"

Raven didn't know what to do. She figured her best bet would be to contact the boys and tell them to get to the flowers as soon as possible. Levitating down the stairs faster than usual Raven's heart was beating. She didn't want to lose Starfire. The door opened and Raven swooped through it where the communication with the T ship was.

"Robin! Get into Tamaran right now!"

"Why what's wrong?"

"Hi Raven!" Beast Boy said through the intercom pushing Robin away.

"Umm..Hi Beast Boy."

Robin pushed Beast Boy out of the way. "Whats wrong? Did something happen to Starfire?"

"No. Well yes. She won't answer me. She won't wake up."

"Maybe she's just in a really deep sleep." Beast Boy said.

"It dosn't matter land that ship and find those flowers!"

"Right." Robin pushed a green button on the control panel while Beast Boy pushed a purple one. They both pulled two levers on each side of the panel and the fire flew out the back of the ship. Beast Boy pulled two levers up at the same time while Robin pushed two more buttons. The ship made a smooth landing at the bottom of a very high tower.

"That looks inviting." Beast Boy said.

"Relax I'm sure we'll be fine." Robin said as he walked out of the ship.

"You don't know Tamarans strange ways and it could be dangerous so be careful." Raven said over the intercom. She slightly moved from the microphone. "Especialy you Beast Boy"

Beast Boy stood frozen in his position. "Did she just say my name?" Played over and over in his head. "Beast Boy lets go! We have to save Star!"

"Right Right Star.." He snapped out of it and ran towards the door. "You be safe Raven."

Robin held onto Beast Boy's claws as he flew up to the large tower as a hawk. Dropping Robin on the platform at the top.

"Who's there!!" Yelled a gaurd. Robin ducked out of the way behind a large oddly shaped sculpture. "Your hearing things again." Said a small girl.  
"Your probably right." The guard glanced around a few more times before following the blonde haired girl into the large castle.

"Did you see her?" Beast Boy whispered to Robin after changing back to himself.  
"No..Why"  
"It was K-" Beast Boy looked around as the ground began to shake.  
"What's going on?" Robin asked also looking around.  
"I knew I heard someone." The guard had come back and close up he looked much bigger and stronger. The whole ground shook with just one of his steps.  
"You will be brought to the princess." The guard grabbed both of them.

Robin and Beast Boy struggled to get loose but it was no use. Beast Boy changed into a few of his forms but he could not slip past the guards hands. He looked over at Robin.  
"I wonder if the princess is nice.."

Once the boys had reached the princesses room the gaurd dropped them and walked out. Robin heard the door lock. He scanned the room as his mind was trained. No windows, Door locked. They weren't intruders, they just wanted to help Starfire. Robin most of all.

"Who dares to enter my palace!?" Robin had heard this voice before. He stood up and moved into the light so he could see the princess. "I know you"  
"No one knows the great princess except my loyal guards"  
"No I do.." He moved closer into the light. "It's you."

You who? Muwahaha you won't know until my next update. I Love all of you that Reviewd! Please Review some more! I'll update as soon as I get anoter free chance. My term paper is due friday so after that I'll be free. Thanks again hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	6. The Princess and the tree

Starfire's Fate

Chapter 6- The Princess and the tree

Just for the sheer sake of not waiting a year to update I'm gonna make this chapter. It might be a little short. Thanks for all the reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans

"Quiet Robin! You'll make her mad-she'll kill us!" Beast Boy was terrified as he huddled in his spot in the ground with his knees to his chest. "Your Kitten." Robin squinted so he could try to see if he was right.

"Your too smart Robbie-Poo. But I should have known you'd figure it out." She stepped down from her thown and lifted him up. "You always were a clever one" She bent over and kissed him passionatly on the lips. Then she dropped him and walked around the two titans in a circle. Robin fell to his knees dissapointed with himself.

"I know exactly why your here. Well if it's up to me Robbie-Poo your little Starfire won't be getting her medicine." Kitten laughed evily. It was the most annoying thing Robin had ever heard.

"Why are you doing this!" Robin was angry. He didn't want to let anything get in the way of him making Starfire better and having it be an annoying blonde didn't make the situation any better.

"Because my little Robin, I Love You! It's the classic tale of If I don't have the guy no one will! You love Starfire? Why? Because she comes from this big beautiful planet? Well this planet is mine now. Tamaran? Pfft, they might as well call it Kitten's Palace because that's all it is now. I've got it all figured out Robbie-Poo. You see, Once you don't make it back in time with Starfire's medicine she becomes dead to the world and this pathetic planet and me? Well..I'll be all you have left. Starfire will be just another forgotten hurt memory in your puny brain."

"Stop it!" Robin felt himself feeling weaker with every word Kitten spoke. Everytime she said something about Starfire being hurt Robin hurt more.

"Boys? Boys are you there?" Raven's voice from the ship was calling them. Her voice had panic in it. Robin gave Beast Boy a look that he had never seen before. Robin had sadness in his eyes. Was he giving up? Surely they could get out of this, they always did. Always. Robin closed his eyes and looked up at Kitten. He had a plan, Beast Boy could tell.

"Allright Kitten, I'll play your stupid game. What do you want?" Robin shrugged this off as if it was nothing.

"You misunderstand Robbie-Poo..All I want and All I need I already have. I can drag you wherever I want and you can't do anything about it because you see, I hold her life right here." She held up a glass crystal with a shining green light inside.

"I drop this, and your princess is gone. I didn't bring you here because I wanted something, not anything you could give me willingly anyway. I brought you here because all I want is you." Kitten licked her shining red lips. "And belive me Robin." She walked closer to him, picked him up once more and whispered in his ear after licking it. "I always get what I want." She dropped him once more and walked back up to her thrown. "Take them away." quickly Kitten changed her mind. "Take the green boy away. Take him" She pointed to Robin. "To my room. Make sure he's locked up good."

"Cyborg they won't answer me."

"Maybe their already on the planet and getting the flower right now." He replied. Trying to calm down Raven.

"Well if they are their going the totaly wrong way." Raven lifted a paper and showed Cyborg where the two titans should be. "Their not even together. And The tree where the flower is is over there."

"I'm sure their fine."

"I sure hope your right."

Sorry I know it's really really really short but it's just something more for you to read until the longer one when I have more inspiration. I'm not sure why I added the tree part in the title. It's not really a big part to do with this chapter, though I may add it in as a big part at a later time. I was just bored and felt like writing. Please review! Did you exspect it to be her? 


	7. Crystal

Starfire's Fate

Chapter 7- Crystal

Well my darlings as always it has been awhile. School always gets in my way. I'm sorry that it takes me a little longer than forever to update these things but Senior year in high school is hell. Anywho- This chapter may be a bit short because I'm writing it in school just so I can actually get a chapter up. Sorry if there is alot spelt wrong theres no spell check on this computer.  
Disclaimer- I don't own Teen Titans.

"Great, just great." Beast Boy thought. "Robin better have a good plan." Beast Boy wasn't too worried. Robin always knew what he was doing. He was worried about not making it back. Not being able to save Starfire. Not being able to see Raven again. She didn't even know how he felt. Imagine if he was stuck in a room forever without even being able to tell her. The thought of this as he was being dragged away made his chest hurt. But of course they would make it back. Robin wouldn't give up. He wouldn't let Starfire die. No matter how much Beast Boy told himself that, the likeyhood that she would kept growing stronger and stronger in his mind.

"You will be the princesse's new play thing." The huge guard said as he chained Robin to the wall. "Don't you get tired of listening to her complain all day?" Robin asked trying to find a way out of this.  
"Sure, But she could kill me in a second with that cystal orb thing of hers"  
"I could help you. We could stop her- together." Robin said just as the door was opening.  
"Hello Robbie-poo." Kitten walked in with her crystal orb held tight in her hand. Robin hated how she called him that now. With more of an attitude than ever before. She sounded so confident, It was annoying. She toyed with him. Throwing the ball up and down and up and down as she walked towards him toying with Starfire's life. She let it fall close to the ground and then grabbed it, just before it hit. She twirled it on her finger right in front of Robin's face. The guard stood against the door and Robin looked at him. He winked. Robin was confused. Was he on his side? Kitten rubbed the orb against his cheek.  
"Don't you wish you we're with her right now? Holding her in your arms? You know, if I never wanted you to see her again I could end this right now and then there would be only you, and only me"  
"Kitten, No matter what you do, even if you kill her and you think I'm yours, I'll never really be yours"  
"Watch what you say." She said quickly, knowing she was losing control of him. "One wrong word that makes me mad and her life is over." She paused and thought for a minute. "You know whats sad? If I kill her, you won't even be there for the last few minutes of her life." There was no denying she was right. If Robin didn't make it out of this he would never see Starfire alive again. "So how does that thing work anyway"  
"Oh, It's like having the soul of every person I've ever touched. All I have to do is think about the person and then 'poof' the color of their soul appears. Once the outside shell of the orb breaks the moving soul will turn into a crystal and what happens to the crystal soul later, is my little secret"  
"So you mean that even if you break the outside the person wouldn't die right away"  
Kitten sighed. "Robin, Robin, Robin, Robin.. You must think I'm dumb. I know you and your tricks. I'd never tell you that"  
"Not even if I did something for you"  
The whole time that Robin and Kitten were having this conversation the guard was doing something with his hand. He kept putting it against the wall like Robin's was and then putting his other hand around it and pulling it forward. Robin guessed he was trying to tell him that it was loose. But why would the guard do that for him? Was he trying to get him in trouble? Only one way to find out.  
"Robbie-poo. What could you possibly do for me that I can't get you to do already?" "Well come here and I'll show you"  
"What? A kiss Robin? I can do that on my own." With that Kitten came closer to him and held the orb in her right hand while her left one rested on Robin's shoulder. She leaned in and kissed him.

Back at the tower on earth Raven was pacing insanely in Starfire's room. Always looking at her. Always checking her temperature. Always worried for the boys. She looked at the map. They were farther apart now than before. "What are they doing!" She screamed as the door opened and then slammed closed.  
Cyborg was down stairs cooking as he heard the door. It was the first time today he had heard it. Raven had been doing that alot.

Robin moved both his arms slowly to see which one was loose. His right one slipped out quietly. Kitten was still kissing him. He looked to his right. The key was hanging on a hook. Careful not to make any noise he wrapped his right arm around Kitten's neck so he could reach his other hand. He hid the key in his hand. Kitten pulled away. "How did you get loose?" She tried to move but couldn't with his arm around her. He quickly undid his left arm. Kitten managed to slip under his arm but Robin grabbed her right arm and locked her in. When he did this she dropped the orb and the outside shattered. He unlocked his legs as fast as he could. Kitten struggled to try to undo her right arm but it was no use. Robin grabbed her other arm and her legs and locked them into the chains on the wall. He looked down at the ground at the soul that had turned into a crystal. Kittens eyes darted to it. Robin reached down to pick it up. When he touched it it began to burn his hand as if he was touching an extremly hot stove. He dropped it quickly. Kitten laughed but Robin decided the crystal didn't matter. He looked to the guard and the guard nodded. He knew he would keep Starfire's life safe. Robin walked to the door. "Thank you." He said to the guard. "Your welcome." He said. "I know what it's like to be in love"  
"You helped him!" Kitten screamed in her shrieking voice. "Your my best guard and-" She rambled on. Robin ran out the door knowing he would have more guards to avoid and he still had to find Beast Boy and the flower. He decided the best thing to do would be to go to the ship and talk to Raven. Surprised once he was at the ship, there were not as many guards and he thought and they were easy to get away from. Some didn't even bother to stop him. "Raven, Raven!" He called into the speaker. "Robin!- Thank- Ugh, What happened?" Raven yelled as the door slammed again. "No time," Robin explained. "Where's Beast Boy"  
Raven told him the directions on the portable communicator as he slyly ran to where Beast Boy was. He clipped the communicator to his belt as he knocked out the security guard outside Beast Boy's room and took the keys to unlock the door. Beast Boy wasn't chained, the room was dark. "Beast Boy"  
"Robin?" He yelled happily. "Your here"  
"Yea, We need to hurry, we have to go!" "Okay!" Robin picked up the communicator and pulled out the map. "We on the right track so far Raven"  
"Yeah, Your good"  
Beast Boy was glad to know that he would be able to see Raven again. Though he probably wouldn't have the guts to tell her how he felt even though it could be the last time. "We're gonna save her. I won't let her die." Robin thought as his heart raced.

Do you like it? It's a bit short. Well, Review? Maybe? Please? 


	8. Flowers, Finally

Two thousand and six?  
What have I been doing with my life? Why haven't I updated this damn story?  
Well, the sad truth my friends is that for awhile I wasn't writing fan fiction anymore. Most of my time was consumed with college and drawing and things like that. Anywho, the other day I found a story I really liked on here and when I logged in to submit a review I decided to check up on some of my old stories. Hmm, I thought I finished this one! I guess I never typed out all the chapters I had written. So, just to finally get this completed over the next few days I plan to type out the last few chapters and get this thing finished. I appreciate all of you who have actually be waiting for a chapter in this story. ;; Also, I'm sorry if they now seem a bit out of character, It's been so long since I watched Teen Titans. xD --

After running out of the tall building and down a long path the two teens stopped when they reached a road that turned left and right. "Raven?" Robin asked into his communicator hurridly.

"Yeah?" She answered concerned.

"Left or right?" he asked her.

"Oh.." The dark haird girl looked down at the map in front of her. "Right."

Without any notice Robin took of to the right. Beast Boy quickly stuggled to keep up with him. As he stared at his team mate running ahead of him he almost wished something like this would have happened to Raven insead. Maybe if it did he would be able to prove himself to her. Prove that he actually did care. One of the only reasons he hadn't said anything to he yet was for fear of having something thrown at his head. Robin cared so much for Starfire and she knew. And if she didn't, she would now. When they got back. And they would make it back.

Finally a large tree came into their view. It was the only tree in a feild full of tall grass. "Think that's it?" Beast Boy asked.

"It has to be." Robin said sounding desperate. They were running out of time.

Robin picked up speed and ran towards it quickly. Beast Boy didn't think Robin could run any faster than he already was but he was mistaken when he saw him running even farther ahead of him. Picking up his own speed he gained on Robin and was now right behind him. They would make it. With the tree being right there in sight he had no doubts now. He was sure Robin was smiling. Knowing he would be able to see Starfire again must have made Robin feel good.

Practically diving at the tree Robin stared at the flowers growing around the tree's base. He stared for a moment not really knowing if he should just pick them as if they were any old kind of flower. What if they were special and they had some kind of trap to them? But then again, they were just flowers right.

"What are you waiting for dude?" Beast Boy yelled stopping next to him. He looked at Robin and then down at the flowers. Shaking his head impatiently Beast Boy picked up a handful of the flowers and pulled them out of the ground. To Robin's surprise they came out easily just as if they were flowers from earth. He waited for a moment before realizing he should move.

"Let's go." Robin said grabbing the flowers from Beast Boy and running back towards the ship just as quickly, if not faster than he had ran there.  
"Duh." Beast Boy said rolling his eyes and running after Robin.

They had no time to stop. No time to contact Raven and wonder what was going on with Starfire. No time to look at their surroundings and because of that, they were careless. Suddenly a large bang was heard from behind the boys as they ran. Robin didn't bother to look back. He couldn't afford to slow down. Beast Boy however was concerned and did not let his or Robin's fear of Starfire's death cloud his judegment. Behind them near the tree in the distance was what appeared to be a large heap of mud. Obviously it was much more solid considering it was headed for them and the banging noises were only getting louder.

"Uh..Robin?" Beast Boy said turning back to him making sure to keep up.  
"What?" He said hoping that Beast Boy was going to say something stupid even though he could tell he wasn't from the tone of his voice.  
"Something is following us." "It doesn't matter." Robin said trying to stay calm. "As long as we keep running at this speed we will make it to the ship and take off before it even-" Robin was cut off as he was scooped up by Beast Boy. He had taken on the form of a cheeta and tossed Robin onto his back. It was obvious to Beast Boy the love that he had for Starfire and he was going to do whatever he could to get back to that ship and back to earth with those flowers.

-  
I know it's a bit short but just give me time to catch everyone back up and find my inspiration again. xD 


End file.
